


Mother, buy me back my youth

by gothsbummer



Category: DreamNote (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), many more - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Social Issues, cursing, mental health, prejudices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothsbummer/pseuds/gothsbummer
Summary: Lee Felix can buy expensive brands, get the best tutors, and go to the prettiest destinations for vacation. He can spend as much as he wants because his father is CEO of a fashion company. Born with a silver spoon in his mouth, Felix seems to have everything from the good looks to the best grades.But even though he doesn't have to look at the price tag in the store, he does have to pay a high price in order to live this life or riches. He has to be the perfect son. He has to give up hanging out with friends for studying, going out with friends eating fast food for expensive company dinners as his father brags about him, and being his mother's good boy. He isn't his own person, he is the puppet of his parents.But then Felix gets send to Busan to live with three other teens after a fight with his parents and there he only has one goal. Trying to get back the time he lost, he makes a bucket list with his housemates. His housemates give Felix something money could never give him: his youth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, 
> 
> Thank you for giving my story a chance. I do want to warn you because my book is about mental health. Be careful if it is a sensitive topic for you. I will put a trigger warning in the notes of the chapters that contain heavy subjects. Also, my book is mostly focussed on the friendship development of the characters, so there won't be much romance in the book. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my fanfic Mother, buy me back my youth!
> 
> \- author

Perfection. The factor that has influenced my whole life. I’ve become the most popular guy at my school, top of my class, yet I’m not happy nor satisfied with who I am. My parents have sent me off to Busan to live with some people my age. Their goal is for me to become more mature. Hilarious. They think me refusing to take over the company is a sign that I’m still a child. It’s not. Parents want their children to do whatever they tell them to do and label their child as a childish person or inexperienced when they refuse. But for me, that is the big part of becoming mature. I make decisions for myself as I create my individual view on society and the world.

The society we live in today is one that is guided by prejudices and unrealistic expectations. Everyone knows this, yet we let this toxic environment shape us. This leads to depression rates going up, people backstabbing each other, and families falling apart because of money and power.

I’m not exaggerating. My life was mostly being the perfect son of the CEO of a famous fashion company. The rich boy, who is also smart and has the girls fight over him. With that life comes hiding my real feelings and being the puppet of my own family. Doing everything to make sure to fit into the perfect picture my selfish parents thrive to have, neglecting my wishes and desires. I couldn’t be seen at a convenient store eating the cheap ‘trash’ my mom has forbidden me to eat since I came out of her womb. Instead of going to the karaoke bar with friends, I had company dinners at expensive restaurants where the food wasn’t even good. Yes, my teenage years weren’t teenage years. They were taken away by this life that I was supposed to call mine, but realistically speaking, it was more my parents' life. Sometimes I wondered if I’m their son or property. 

The black car came to a halt. My driver stepped out of the car, only to open my door with a polite bow. There, glistening in pure in the sun’s shower – tainted only by slashes of dirt and erosion from old age, snippets of foundation peeking through – stood my newfound residence.

A soft sigh slipped my lips as I closed my eyes, preparing myself for this new beginning. I knew that this was my chance for a new life, a life where I would decide what I eat, wear, what I want to do, and how I spend my days. I finally felt the imaginary ropes wrapped around my wrists disappear, erasing the ropes my parents held. I was the puppet, they were the puppet player, but not anymore.  
“From now on, it’s my life,” I mumbled under my breath.

My pale hands made their way to the dark brown wooden door, making a sound as I knocked on it. Not even two minutes later I heard footsteps coming towards the main entrance. Light steps, like the person, was moving elegantly, almost not touching the ground. Then, the door slowly opened, revealing a girl my age. I was in awe with her. Her dark locks were tied in a messy bun, the color reminding me of the nights that I would look at the beautiful night sky. Her skin was like a pearl, a beautiful healthy gloss on her pale face, her eyes gorgeous pitch-black cat-like eyes scanning my face with curiosity.  
“May I help you?” she said with a deep voice, which had a cute high raspy tone to it. I chuckled. “I’m Felix, I am going to live here.” The girl seemed to think, scrunching her nose cutely, before opening the door. “We’re eating some pizza, want to join us at the dinner table? You can leave your stuff next to the staircase.” With a simple nod, I entered the house.

The house gave me a peaceful feeling. The walls were painted a gentle beige with some pictures framed on it, happiness radiating from the faces captured in the picture. These pictures captured precious memories, I could feel it.

“This is Felix!” I heard the still foreign voice call out. I shyly peeked from behind the wall, into a small room that was supposed to be a living room. Don’t get me wrong, but I’m not used to small rooms. I was taken aback by the small yet warm and cozy feeling the environment felt. The nervousness and anxiety I felt since I stepped foot out of the car slowly disappeared as I met the face of the girl I just met and two other people, an older female, and a male. The female just had shoved a pizza piece inside her mouth – Looking flustered as she turned her head – hiding the ridiculous puffed cheeks she had now because of the pizza filling her mouth. The male chuckled and turned to me.

They both had gorgeous defined features. Black hair, perfectly smooth skin, and plump lips. The guy had more slandered eyes, as for the female, she had big eyes. They reminded me of a bunny. The female had short messy hair and the guy had his hair hidden in a beanie, some strands hanging in his face.

“Well… You must be our new housemate,” The male said, trying to get rid of the awkward tension that was in the air. I nodded and waved at them. “Lee Felix.” The male smiled. “Hwang Hyunjin,” He smirked at the female who still had pizza stuck in her mouth. “The girl with the pizza in her mouth is Son Chaeyoung and the other girl is Jeon Jimin, but we call her Miso.” I shifted my gaze to the girl that had opened the door for me. She shyly waved at me. I bowed at her politely. The female called Chaeyoung fixed her hair and kicked Hyunjin under the table, the latter letting out a yelp as he looked at Chaeyoung. “Want pizza, Felix?” Chaeyoung asked in a honey-sweet voice, ignoring the dead glares Hyunjin gave her. I shook my head slowly. “I am very tired, could I see my room?”. I could feel Miso squint her eyes at me. I did say yes to the pizza, but the smell of the greasy food made me feel nauseous. 

“Then, I’ll show your room,” Hyunjin spoke up, standing up. He looked at me, signing me to follow him up the old stairs, a crack heard every step I took up. Hyunjin suddenly stopped and turned around, his gaze fixated on my suitcase. “Let me carry your suitcase,” Hyunjin said, extending his hand to me. “You’re sure? It’s quite heavy,” I answered back, hesitantly looking between his hand and my suitcase. “I carried Chaeyoung AND Miso up the stairs after a night out, I’m undefeatable.” I chuckled and handed him my suitcase. “I feel safer knowing my housemate is stronger than the Hulk.” I joked. Hyunjin let out a cute giggle and guided me to the second floor, to a small room at the end of the hallway.

Unlike my luxurious room back in Seoul, this room was the perfect example of a simple room. My one person's bed was placed against the wall, my closet next to it. My desk was placed against the window, looking out over the front of the house. The drawers were still empty. All the furniture was made out of dark wood and my walls were painted a soft baby blue, giving a calming effect.

“You like it? Chaeyoung spends days painting the walls.” I snapped out of my trance and smiled at the male. “It is perfect.” Hyunjin let out a sigh, relieved by my statement. A soft knock was heard on the door, causing Hyunjin and me to turn around. Chaeyoung opened the door, holding a cupboard with a bowl. “I made some soup for you, I don’t know if you had dinner, but don’t skip meals,” She spoke as she put the cupboard on my desk. She looked at me. “Don’t return this bowl to the kitchen with still some soup left,” She says in a strict voice. “If you need anything else, my room is next door.”

With those words she left the room, closing the door behind her. I raised an eyebrow, shocked by the action of the female. As if I was her son, she made me a meal and even threatened me to return it empty.

“Don’t mind her,” Hyunjin spoke up, breaking the silence in the room. “You should get used to it, she is the mom of this household.” I glanced at the room again, nodding as a response to what Hyunjin said. “Must be nice having someone look out for you,” I mumbled as I sat down on the bed. I could feel the male shift towards me, giving me a questionable gaze. “What do you mean?”.

I scoffed. “You might think I want to brag about my rich family, but believe me if I say that being born with a silver spoon in my mouth isn’t always a good thing.” Hyunjin crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, scanning my face. “At least you don’t struggle and have a bright future,” Hyunjin said. “Money is the only source of happiness these days.”

I fell silent and just shrugged. “Can I take a shower?” I asked, switching the subject. Hyunjin nodded, not bothering the sudden switch. “Across from your room is the bathroom, finish your soup afterward and get the rest you need,” Hyunjin said before he quietly left the room.

I sighed and opened my suitcase, grabbing my sweatpants and a plain shirt. I put it next to me on the bed and after that, I started grabbing my shampoo, conditioner, skincare, and towel. I put the products in a small makeup bag and made my way to the shower.

The warm water quickly embraced my pale trained body as I stepped under the shower after getting undressed. I closed my eyes and just stood there, letting the warmth hug my body. _At least you don’t struggle and have a bright future, money is the only source of happiness these days._ Hyunjin’s words were filled with prejudices. I hated it. I hated prejudices with every inch of my body, but a part of me couldn’t blame Hyunjin for his words.

Most people knew the spoiled rich kids, the teens that brag about the money they have, which technically speaking is not even theirs, it’s the money of their parents. Movies and books also portrayed a toxic imagine of a rich teen. Arrogant and spoiled. The rich kid got into fights and are mean to others because apparently, their parents would always save them. I wondered if those writers knew that rich teens are constantly pressured to be better than their friends, to keep their parents' reputation. People don’t know that we might have everything, our lives are filled with rules which are created by our parents. Yes, some of us are rude and look down on ordinary people, but I was mostly jealous of the teens in my class who were ordinary. I felt sad when I passed by a McDonalds and see teens laugh and throw fries at each other as I was on my way to an expensive restaurant to only eat and listen to old people bragging about their children, while I and the other teens silently looked at each other.

Honestly, it was awkward hearing my parents brag about me. I worked hard for my achievements, yet they bragged as if they did all the hard work. The only thing they did was yell at me, torment me by pointing out every flaw I had when I didn’t reach their requirements. They tormented me to a point that I found pride in seeing classmates fail because that meant that at least I was succeeding in something. That’s wrong. Life shouldn’t be a big competition where we constantly mentally abuse each other by pointing out flaws. Bully people to a point they think they’re worthless, but it’s not them that is worthless. The fucked up mindset of this society is what’s worthless.

Suddenly, I felt pain in my left hand. I opened my eyes and scoffed. I had punched the tiles of the shower out of anger, letting my emotion drag me away. It would only leave a small bruise, no big deal. I sighed and just continued my shower.

After I got out and got dressed, I quickly ate the soup that had become cold. I couldn’t care about the cold liquid. Chaeyoung made the soup and I wanted to show my gratitude. She didn’t have to take care of me, yet she did. I grabbed the cupboard and walked down the stairs.

“HWANG HYUNJIN I WILL WHACK THAT FAT ASS OF YOURS INTO THE UNKNOWN, GET OVER HERE!”


	2. Behold, the bucket list!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear reader,
> 
> This is chapter two! It's very simple, but I promise the next chapter would have more action!
> 
> Enjoy it!  
> \- author

“HWANG HYUNJIN I WILL WHACK THAT FAT ASS OF YOURS INTO THE UNKNOWN, GET OVER HERE!” 

A sudden scream came from the living room, catching me off guard. The bowl slipped out of my hands onto the ground as a yelp slipped past my lips. I looked at the scattered glass, shimmering in the light of the lamps in the hallway. 

“Oh fuck, are you okay?” a voice said. I slowly turn towards the voice, seeing Chaeyoung looking at me with worried eyes. I nod hesitantly as I fix my ash blonde hair. Chaeyoung hurried next to me and pulled me away from the shattered glass. “You must’ve been flustered by Miso’s scream…. I’m sorry, they get really competitive when it comes to UNO,” Chaeyoung explains. “Go inside the living room, I’ll clean this up.” I look at her, scanning her face. “Are you sure? I dropped it,” I say with slight hesitation in my voice. “Yeah, I’m sure Felix, go inside. There is some tea,” she says as she shows me a warm smile. 

I bit my lip, looking at the mess I made before going to the living room.

It felt very wrong to let Chaeyoung clean the mess, knowing she didn’t need to do it. I made the mess, she didn’t. I dropped the bowl and even though I was caught off guard, I could’ve prevented it.   
Groaning annoyed I entered the living room, only to get flustered by the sight I was seeing in front of me. Miso was positioned on top of Hyunjin, pinning him down on the floor with one hand as with her other hand she was drawing something on his face with what seemed like eyeliner. One problem, I was facing their backs, so it looked quite… you know what I mean. I quickly shook myself awake and chuckled. “If I didn’t hear the scream and saw Hyunjin struggling, I would’ve taught you guys were doing the inappropriate,” I teased, sitting down on a chair as Miso quickly got off Hyunjin and stood up, flustered. “Was that comment necessary?” Hyunjin said annoyed, sitting next to me. I laughed. “I’m sorry, mate.” I rested my chin on the palm of my head as I looked at the game in front of me. “UNO? That’s a game that ruins friendships.” Miso scoffed and looked at Hyunjin. “Yeh, you hear that you son of a bitch?” Hyunjin gave Miso smirk. “I am trying to win.” “Sadly for you, I’m on the winning side,” Chaeyoung said as she walked into the room. As she sat down, she glanced at me. “Miso told me you said yes to pizza, yet you didn’t eat any. Are you not feeling well?”   
My eyes widen at the sudden question. I didn’t expect it, but I’ve been here for a few hours and could notice that these people take care of each other. In conclusion, now that I’m living in this house, they’ll look after me as well. 

I smiled awkwardly. “Well… I never got to eat fast food at home, my mom hated it” I said as I tried not to make eye contact. “So the smell made me nauseous as I wasn’t used to it.” I felt the silence at the table. “Didn’t you go out with friends to eat fast food?” I hear Miso ask carefully. I shook my head. Suddenly I heard someone stand up from their chair. I looked up slightly to see Hyunjin making his way towards the kitchen. He came back with a box. “We still have some leftovers, try,” Hyunjin said as he put the box in front of my face. I glanced between him and the box before hesitantly opening it. “Eat it, you’re missing out,” Hyunjin said. I was surprised that he said it in a soft way. The second I arrived, Hyunjin has been nothing but quite harsh and cold. Now he was being, at least that is what I thought. I took out the pizza and took a bite, chewing slowly. 

The experience I had was amazing. The cheese was heavenly melted, not too heavy yet not too soft on the stomach. The tomatoes gave it a sweet touch and the pesto gave the finishing touch. I quickly continue eating pizza. “This is so fucking good,” I said as I looked up, giving them huge eyes. They burst out laughing. “We told you,” Hyunjin said in a matter of fact tone. I scoffed and finished all the pieces of pizza when Miso tilted her head. “Are the other things you haven’t done?” She asked. “We heard of your father and seeing you never ate pizza, I’m wondering.” I fell silent.   
Not to seem rude, I have only met these people for what, a few hours? Spilling that my mom was a control freak and my dad only cared about appearance isn’t something I would share with people I just met. So how was I going to explain that I haven’t done what a basic teenager probably has done?

Hyunjin chuckled and grabbed a notebook. “You don’t have to tell us a lot, but what if we make a bucket list and we are going to do that? We still have two weeks left of summer vacation. See this as a welcome gift,” Hyunjin stated, giving me the pen. I glanced at them. “So… fourteen things I want to do?” I asked carefully. Chaeyoung shook her hand. “Let’s do eighth, so we don’t have to rush things,” she said. I nodded and bit on the pen, thinking of things I wanted to do. Miso leaned towards me, curiously looking at the blank piece of paper waiting for me to write things down.   
Then, I started writing. I started writing down the things I thought I was never able to do as a teenager because my parents won’t let me. My hand moved the pen, the ink forming the words.   
With every activity I added to this list, I felt the adrenaline flow through my body, excited for the next few days to truly do the things I always wanted to do before I started school here. You know, seeing all these teenagers living their lives while you were stuck to one thing, it made you feel desperate for the things they had. You wanted to do what they did. Running around at 2 am, rolling down the hills before you would watch the sky with your friends with a nice can of cold beer. Or just driving around listening to nice music. I really wanted to do so much, because I felt like I missed out on so many things. 

A loud sound was hurt as I literally smacked down the pen. “I’m done!” I said, showing them the bucket list. Chaeyoung snatched it out of my hands and her eyes quickly scanned the paper. “Hyunjin…. get my car keys,” Chaeyoung said as she grabbed her jacket. Miso and Hyunjin looked surprised. “Eh why?”  
Chaeyoung chuckled and signed us to follow her. “We are going to do number one on the bucket list,” She said, tying her shoes. 

“We are going on a late-night road trip.”


	3. BUCKET LIST #1 part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I'm back with another chapter. In this chapter, there will be food mentioned. I hope you guys enjoy the story!

I was wandering in a dark forest, the lights barely coming through the thick dark green leaves of the trees that seem to touch the sky – blocking the view of the beautiful stars. I can hear birds singing in the distance, yet I’m looking in this pitch-black hole, holding this small candle in my hands.

The only source of light in this dark place. 

With shaking legs, I slowly make my way deeper into the darkness. Taking my time, a small breath leaving my lips as I gained my courage to continue – step by step. Continue this dreadful, scary, and tiring journey.

Nobody understood why I, someone who has everything in their eyes, would leave my town and go through the darkest forest. Nobody understood why I would enter such a scary, dark place when I was in a bright one.

The truth is, I never was in a bright place. The smile, chatter, and positivity that radiated from me weren’t real. My optimistic, caring personality wasn’t who I was. If one person – just one person – had cared and looked closer, they could see that behind the bright smile, there were trembling lips trying not to let out a sob. The ‘happy’ spark in my eye was actually a tear I was trying to hold back. The love I gave to others, were actually pieces of my heart that slowly broke off.   
I didn’t mind people taking pieces of my love, since I saw no worth in myself. I didn’t mind watching some people throw these pieces away when they didn’t need them anymore because I didn’t see reasons for people to be thankful for the love I gave them. It probably wasn’t nice, it wasn’t pretty enough and most of all, it probably wasn’t genuine enough.

I wasn’t good enough. I was locked up in a world where I constantly had to watch my actions, my way of speaking, and the way I approached certain subjects because I was scared to mess up and be scolded back at home by my dad. I was scared to hear my parents say that I disappointed them.

But for once I felt like there was peaked some light through the leaves in this dark forest. The chirping of the birds was more clear. This all because I no longer had expectations of others adding weight to my shoulders.

It was weird that three people I just met, gave me more comfort and a feeling of acceptance than my parents I’ve known my whole life. This just proves to me that comfort is about the feeling someone gives you instead of who the person is. For once, I felt free and I could properly breathe. I could be myself.

Chaeyoung grabs my hand and squeezes it slightly as she smiles briefly at me. “It’s nice being free, isn’t it?” she says. I was surprised. It seemed like she knew what was going through my mind. “Yeah…” I chuckled. “It is ni-.”

“ROMEO TAKE ME SOMEWHERE WE CAN BE ALONE,” Miso suddenly belted out. “I’LL BE WAITING ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS RUN,” Hyunjin sang.   
“YOU’LL BE THE PRINCE AND I’LL BE THE PRINCESS,” Miso continued as I could see her grabbing Hyunjin’s hands.   
“IT’S A LOVE STORY BABY JUST SAY YES,” they screamed out together.

Chaeyoung sighed and let go of my hand, smacking the two.   
“YA! calm down bunch of idiots.” Miso laughed as Hyunjin gave Chaeyoung a pout. “It’s a good song!” Hyunjin said as he crossed his arms. “Isn’t it, Felix?” I nodded as I dramatically clapped. “Beautiful! Magnificent! Out of this world!” I said, Chaeyoung slapping my shoulder. “Do not tempt them please” Chaeyoung whined as she skipped to the next song. The second I heard the beat, me, Miso, and Hyunjin had eye contact. We nodded and smirked at Chaeyoung before screaming at the top of our lungs.

“SHAWTY’S LIKE A MELODY IN MY HEAD THAT I CAN’T KEEP OUT GOT ME SINGING LIKE, NANANANA EVERYDAY IT’S LIKE MY IPOD STUK ON REPLAY, REPLAY-AY-AY-AY!” we screamed, only to have Chaeyoung try to shut us up while driving. We were so lucky the road was empty.

Chaeyoung groaned and looked at us three. “If my future partner complains about me not wanting to have kids I blame it on you three munchkins!” she said as she pointed at us, going of the highway towards the McDonalds drive-through.

I laughed and Hyunjin leaned forward towards me. “You should try the double bacon quarter pounder,” he said to me as he pointed at the menu. Miso slapped Hyunjin. “Don’t listen to him, you should try the chicken nuggets with a strawberry milkshake.” “Okay, Samantha, enough basic-bitch energy,” Hyunjin scoffed. “Don’t get that, get something you really want to try but don’t pull a basic bitch Samantha” Hyunjin said with a whine, earning him a smack on the head from Miso. I shyly nodded and pointed at a menu, Chaeyoung nodding as she ordered them. Hyunjin felt on the back of the seat and cried out. “He got the BigMac,” he said. “Such a shame.” Chaeyoung grabbed something from the cardboard and smacked Hyunjin with it. “Stop judging people based on their order it says NOTHING.” “What do you mean?! It says A LOT.” “Hyunjin has a poi-.” “No he does not Miso, he does not!”

I let out an ugly laugh as I clutched my stomach. The three of them stared at me with clear confusion, but I didn’t care. It felt nice seeing them bicker like siblings, it was way better than the awkward silence I was used to.

“What is so funny Felix?” Miso asked as she chuckled, leaning her head against Chaeyoung's seat. Chaeyoung in the meantime was paying for the orders and getting them, handing them out to us. I thanked her before looking at Miso with a giggle. “You guys bicker like siblings, it’s really funny,” I stated. Hyunjin scoffed, but a smile was clearly plastered on his face. “I mean… we have been living together for two years now,” Hyunjin started. “And when you spend so much time together and face difficulties and obstacles together, you grow closer. It just happens.” I nodded, making myself comfortable as I looked at them.

Chaeyoung parked the car in the parking lot, eating her hamburger after she parked the car. “After the food, we will go take a run at the beach,” she said, looking at us. “Let’s have some fresh air.”

We nodded in agreement, eating our food in a peaceful silence – music playing in the background.


End file.
